Moody
by Wynter Dark
Summary: ONESHOT - PRESENTE PARA LADY ANNA BLACK – Que Lily Evans muda de humor fácil, todo mundo sabe. O que quase ninguém sabe, é como fazê-la mudar de humor. Uma arte milenar, altamente praticada por Alice, Marlene e Potter. James Potter.


**Informações:**

**Moody**

**Autora: **Miss Huyu

**Sinopse: ONESHOT - **PRESENTE PARA LADY ANNA BLACK – Que Lily Evans muda de humor fácil, todo mundo sabe. O que ninguém sabe, é _como_ fazê-la mudar de humor. Uma arte milenar, altamente praticada por Alice, Marlene e Potter._ James_ Potter.

**Casal: **Lily Evans/ James Potter

**Categoria:** Humor/Friendship/Romance

**Classificação: **K ou PG.

**Spoilers:** Até o livro 5

**Observações: **Marauders. Hum.. PO´s, eu acho. (se Marlene e Alice podem ser consideradas PO´s.)

**AVISOS:**

**1) **Nomes no original. N/A no final da fic explicará tudo para quem ficar na dúvida. E se alguém ficar na dúvida mesmo assim, MP's e reviews estão aí pra isso! /winks/

**2) Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e todos os seus personagens, cenários, menções, e blábláblá não me pertencem. Eu sei, eu sei, chocante. Mas, olha, eu sei de uma coisa nova: Eles pertencem a uma mulher chamada J.K. Rowling, a Warner, e Deus-sabe-a-quem-mais. Oohhh, viu? Aposto que _ninguém_ sabia disso. Disclaimers são tão i_nformativos_... ¬¬"

(Notem o sarcasmo empregado no disclaimer acima, por favor.)

**Dedicatória:**

Essa fic é meu presente para **Lady Anna Black**. Annie, obrigada por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa que você é; sempre amiga, prestativa, compreensiva, divertida, e por sempre me apoiar em todas as minhas loucuras. Obrigada por estar do meu lado em todos os momentos da minha vida, os bons, os ruins, os depressivos, e os entediantes. Tudo de bom no mundo pra você! E muito bolo de chocolate pra ti! E sapos de chocolate, e tortinhas de abóbora, bolo de caldeirão, uísque de fogo, e enfim. =D Você merece!

Desce que a festa é sua!!!!

A todos fofos e amáveis que vão ler a fic, eu desejo uma ótima leitura, um ótimo ano, e que vocês gostem!

Não esqueçam de comentar! Apertem o botãozinho verde ali em baixo!

Beijos,

Miss Huyu.

**MOODY.**

Lily Evans, uma jovem bruxa que estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts havia 6 anos e alguns meses, se considerava uma jovem fácil de agradar. Seu prato favorito consistia de qualquer coisa com batatas fritas, seu doce favorito, qualquer coisa que contenha chocolate. Seus passatempos eram ler, desenhar e escutar música. Amava suas amigas e era uma garota razoavelmente fácil de lidar – se você não levasse em consideração suas mudanças drásticas de humor.

Tá bom. Talvez não tão drásticas assim – Lily não era do tipo que se irritava por perder um programa de televisão ou por quebrar a unha. Havia certos botões que se devia puxar caso se quisesse realmente irritar a ruiva.

E um deles era obrigá-la a levantar cedo.

Marlene, uma morena alta de belas curvas, olhou de esguelha para a pequena morena que era Alice. Alice Gilbert, Marlene McKinnon e Lily Evans eram melhores amigas desde o primeiro ano, o que significava que a operação 'Acordar Lily' era uma coisa com a qual elas já estavam razoavelmente habituadas.

Alice se aproximou da cama onde a ruiva dormia tranquilamente nas pontas do pé, seguida por uma Marlene igualmente cuidadosa, que fechava o cortinado ao redor delas. Lentamente Alice lançou um feitiço de isolamento acústico, e deu um sinal positivo a Marlene quando tinha certeza de que tudo estava ok.

Com uma precisão cirúrgica, Marlene puxou as cobertas da ruiva, tomando o cuidado de não esbarrar em nada que pudesse fazer barulho com elas. Como se tivessem ensaiado tal coisa mais de um milhão de vezes, Alice e Marlene giraram a varinha, a primeira fazendo um jato de água gelado cair bem na cara de Lily e a segunda criando algodões para os seus ouvidos.

-ALICE! MARLENE! O QUE RAIOS VOCÊS DUAS ESTÃO FAZENDO AQUI A ESSA HORA DA MANHÃ? – esbravejou a ruiva em alto e bom som.

-Hogsmeade, Lils. – Alice respondeu calmamente. Ao contrário da ruiva, ela raramente se estressava.

-É, Lils. Vamos, você não quer perder o café da manhã. – pressionou Marlene.

Depois de seis anos e meio convivendo com uma pessoa, você aprende a apertar os botões certos para convencê-la a fazer praticamente qualquer coisa.

No caso de Lily, a palavra mágica era _comida_ e a bônus _açúcar_. Se a comida favorita da ruiva era alguma coisa com batatas fritas, a ruiva não perdoava qualquer coisa que fosse comestível. Da lasagna a quiabo, a menina comia tudo – como um pequeno furacão. O que mais irritava Marlene nesse aspecto era que ela não podia comer um terço do que a ruiva comia sem engordar pelo menos um quilo. E a ruiva?

Bem, ela mantinha um saudável aspecto anêmico.

Viciada em doces, Lily era considerada uma crítica culinária nesse aspecto. Sério, ela realmente se perguntava por que não ganhava nada com isso, tendo em vista que até a moça da Honeydukes, a qual Lily sabia se chamar Camille, vinha perguntar a sua opinião quando a loja criava novidades açucaradas. Sinceramente, devia haver um selo de autenticação do tipo 'testado e aprovado por Lily Evans'.

Esse fato porém não fez com que Lily aceitasse o pedido pra sair que James Potter indubitavelmente faria algumas horas mais tarde – algum tempo antes das carruagens saírem, logo depois do café. Por mais que o aviso 'comida grátis' brilhasse em néon colorido logo atrás da cabeça do marauder, a ruiva não deu muita atenção. Ou, bem, ela tentou não dar muita atenção, mas ficou tão deprimida que foi pedir comida para os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts e...

Ahn, bem. Enfim. Sabe. Uma garota tem que ter princípios.

E o princípio número um de Lily Evans é: não posso sair com idiotas que tem um ninho de passarinho na cabeça ao invés de cabelo e titica de passarinho ao invés de cérebro.

Ahnmm... Ok. Talvez não a número um, a número um é: Se a comida é grátis coma tudo o que puder e mais um pouco. Humn, bem, mas certamente é a número dois.

Mmmm... A número dois é: nunca aposte com Marlene McKinnon.

Certo, é a número três e ponto. É, isso aí. Número três. Medalha de bronze. Beleza.

James Potter se aplicava perfeitamente no item três. E, além disso, era idiota. E convencido. E absurdamente lindo. E...

Ahn, risca aquele absurdamente lindo ali de cima, por favor?

O fato é que James sabia de suas qualidades, e sabia que o fato de conhecê-las muito bem (bem até demais) irritava a _sua ruivinha_ mais do que tudo no mundo.

Além do fato de chamá-la de sua ruivinha – Afinal de contas, a época em que um homem possuía uma mulher morreu há muito tempo atrás. Estamos no futuro, oras. Ou no presente. Ou no passado. Mmmm... depende do ponto de vista, eu acho. Ahn, enfim. – Potter fazia pequenas coisas, como distraí-la na aula de transfiguração, (uma vez fazendo-a transfigurar uma xícara que deveria ser um coelho, em um pônei com cartola cantando 'Dancing Queen'. Ahm... bem, pelo menos ela ganhou cinco pontos pela criatividade. Claro que a McGonagall nunca descobriria que ela não tinha _idéia_ de como tinha feito isso. A ruiva levou seis dias, cinco horas e trinta e nove minutos tentando descobrir como transfigurar um pônei com cartola cantando 'Dancing Queen' em uma xícara. Mmm...) ou roubar a barra de chocolate com recheio de avelã que a ruiva comprava toda a vez que ela ia à Honeydukes.

Peraí. Para tudo! O que ele fez mesmo?

-POTTER! – a ruiva esbravejou, correndo atrás dele em Hogsmeade. Humn. Nada bom.

O caso é, bem, Lily não é gorda. Mas, bem, Lily não é exatamente atlética. Ela não é do tipo acostumado a correr do Filch, a fazer aquecimentos pro quidditch, a correr de detenções, a correr tentando não se atrasar muito, a correr atrás do Snape, humn, bem, a correr atrás de um lobisomem uma vez por mês.

Não que ela soubesse do último ponto.

Enfim. Lily não era acostumada a correr, período. Humn. Nada bom.

Meia hora, e quarenta minutos depois, Lily caiu na neve. Exausta. Nenhum sinal de Potter e seu amado chocolate.

Droga. Marlene nunca ia deixá-la ver o fim disso.

É Lils. Hora de melhorar seu condicionamento físico. – ahn, não.

Se arrastando na neve – suas pernas doíam, seus pulmões doíam, _céus_, suas _pálpebras_ doíam. – a ruiva se apressou – ou melhor, andou bem **bem** devagarzinho – até o castelo. Cara, eis a razão do por que ela nunca gostou de exercício físico. Cara, _dói_. Por que você vai gostar de fazer algo que dói?

Foge das lógicas.

E o sobrenome de Lily Evans era _lógica._ Humn, sim, depois do Evans. Ahn, sei lá.

O fato é que, uma vez no castelo – após se arrastar até lá, decidindo apenas amaldiçoar o Potter até a nona geração, não a décima, por que ela gostava de dez e dez era um número feliz, - Lily decidiu ir a busca do consolo de Marlene e Alice, suas duas leais e fiéis escudeiras. – Hum, talvez não tão fiéis assim. Afinal de contas, se fossem fiéis estariam com ela, chorando pelo chocolate perdido.

Ignorando as reclamações de Alice, _(- Lils, pelo amor de Merlin! Só porque você não tem namorado não quer dizer que eu não tenho! Lily Marie Evans! Me deixa aqui a-go-ra!_) as gargalhadas de Frank e os xingamentos de Marlene, _(-Ruiva, você não tem mais o que fazer na vida? Cara, eu to aqui, sem fazer mal a ninguém – bem, ninguém a não ser a Christine Maureen da Hufflepuff, mas enfim, não importa – e vem você me arrancando do meu gato... Evans, eu preciso te desencalhar. __**Urgentemente**_.) a ruiva saiu arrastando as duas até o dormitório feminino.

-Ok, Lils. O que raios o Potter fez agora?

- Garotas eu vou matar o... peraí, Ali, como é que você sabe que foi o Potter?

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam. Era uma conversa sem palavras, o tipo que você só consegue ter com melhores amigas. Em cerca de cinco minutos, elas se encararam, discutiram o assunto, e voltaram pra ruiva.

-Lils... – Alice disse, séria. – veja bem...

Lily Evans sabia que não ia gostar do assunto quando Alice começou com o 'veja bem'. Entendam, outro problema entre amigos é que, as vezes, nós já sabemos se vamos gostar ou não do assunto pela forma como eles tratam.

E quando Alice torcia as mãos no colo, olhava pra Marlene num pedido silencioso de ajuda, e usava a frase 'veja bem', nunca era boa coisa.

-Hum, - Marlene passou a mão pelos cabelos – Olha Lils. Você me arrancou – literalmente – do meu encontro com o ma-ra-vi-lho-so de Allan Khelps.

- E me, humn, arrancou do meu encontro com o Frankie.

- Tá, e?

- Lilykins, você só faz isso se alguma coisa tiver acontecido. Sabe. – Lene mexeu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Com o Potter. – explicou Alice.

Foi um daqueles momentos de silêncio. Todas esperando pela tempestade. Pelos gritos, chutes, e... bem, por Lily.

Mas nada aconteceu. Lily apenas ficou quieta refletindo porque raios ela tinha arrancado Alice e Marlene dos seus encontros se o assunto era uma coisa tão trivial quanto uma maldita barra de chocolate. Tá bom, a _sua_ barra de chocolate predileta, mas ainda assim... Por que raios ela não comprou outra? Por que raios ela não esperou o fim do dia para discutir isso com Marlene e Alice? E por que raios ela não fazia ginástica?

Se sentindo infinitamente cansada, Lily fechou os olhos. Por que tinha ficado tão irritada? Ainda era só uma _barra de chocolate_...

Desistindo de ficar em pé, Lily se joga na cama. Ao invés de cair em seus preciosos colchões e travesseiros fofinhos porém, Lily cai em uma coisa dura. Uma embalagem.

Embalagens até.

Dando um grito de susto, ela se apressa a retirar cobertas enquanto Marlene e Alice se aproximam curiosas. Ali está.

Na cama dela.

Um suprimento de barras de chocolate. Com recheio de avelã.

Meu. Deus.

-Lily. – a voz admirada de Alice a tirou de seus devaneios – Tem um cartão aqui.

A ruiva pula em cima de Alice para arrancar o cartão.

-Lê em voz alta, ruiva! – gritou Marlene com a boca cheia de chocolate.

-Ei! – reclamou Lily – Meu chocolate!

- Você me arrancou do _meu_ encontro ruiva. Agora, eu tenho que me contentar com o que eu e o Allan vamos fazer nos _meus_ sonhos. Eu mereço alguma compensação.

- Pensando bem... – Alice murmurou, pegando uma barra de chocolate e começando a comer.

- EI! Bando de traidoras... – resmungou Lily, ouvindo as duas gargalharem enquanto ela abria o envelope.

_Oi minha ruivinha._

_Por mais que você fique linda irritada, eu não pude resistir._

_James._

'Por mais que você fique linda irritada.'

Canalha.

Idiota.

Ridículo.

Que coisa mais fofa.

Oh. Céus.

-Lily? – Marlene perguntou, preocupada, provavelmente achando que a ruiva ia ter um ataque do coração devido a expressão de seu rosto agora.

- Lene. Ali. – a ruiva murmurou, num fio de voz.

"_Ah, não, ah, não..._", era tudo o que conseguia pensar.

Alice e Marlene se entreolharam preocupadas. Sabe, Lily não era o tipo de pessoa de fazer drama – ela ia e dizia. Na cara. O que quer que fosse. Era uma coisa que as duas sempre admiraram na ruiva.

Por exemplo, se ela não quisesse sair com alguém. Ela gritava. Pra todo mundo ouvir.

Humnn... ok, talvez elas não admirassem tanto.

Mas mesmo assim, elas não gostavam da expressão vazia, do rosto pálido de quem viu um dementor que ela exibia. Mesmo que isso destacasse seus olhos já incrivelmente verdes.

-Lily? – as duas disseram em uníssono.

-Estou apaixonada por James Potter.

**TANDAN!**

**THE END!**

**Palavras que vocês podem não ter entendido:**

Moody – Nada a ver com o Olho tonto (ou Mad Eye). Moody é uma expressão em inglês que pode significar uma pessoa irritadiça, que muda de humor muito rápido. ;)

Marauder – _Maroto_

Honeydukes – _Dedos de Mel_

**Momento Miss Huyu tenta se esconder dos tomates: **

Legal, vocês me odeiam tanto agora.

Eu me odiaria se eu fosse vocês também, sabe. Tudo bem. xD

Mas a coisa é o seguinte, esse é o fim. Tipo, mesmo. xD

Gente, mas que dificuldade pro ff deixar essa fic on! ¬¬" Desculpa pelo atraso, Annie! xD

Certo, pra quem lê minhas outras fics, a notícia boa é que eu vou poder retomá-las. A prioridade é GDF, vou tentar concluir a fic antes de voltar a postar. É, eu sei. Luz no fim do túnel.

O motivo pelo atraso vem lá em GDF, mas o principal é que eu fiquei super doente E sem PC E com o vestibular pra estudar xDDD. Mas as coisas começam a entrar no eixo. Logo logo capítulo novo pra vocês.

Novamente, obrigada a todos que acompanham minhas maluquices aqui no site, mesmo quem não comenta. Sem vocês, eu não estaria aqui. Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa nova história.

A minha amiga Annie - Lady Anna Black, a quem a fic é dedicada – parabéns novamente! Espero que tenha gostado da fic.(ei, e eu terminei no dia, heim!) Vou tentar escrever um segundo presente pra você, de Twilight, como prometi. Mas estou sem idéias. xD

Obrigada a todos!

Beijos, comentem!

**Miss Huyu**


End file.
